prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sparia
Sparia es el nombre de la relación de amistad entre Spencer Hastings y Aria Montgomery. Serie |-|Temporada 1= Pilot Cuando el cuerpo de Alison fue encontrado, Aria buscó a las otras chicas y la primera chica que vio fue Spencer. Hablaron entre sí, y Aria menciona cómo Hanna fue a la comisaría. Spencer le pregunta si piensa que Hanna le diría a la Policía sobre Jenna Thing. The Jenna Thing Mientras que Spencer está en un restaurante, ella marca Aria. Spencer le saluda, pero desde que Wren y Melissa entraron, Spencer dice que tiene que volver a su mesa. To Kill a Mocking Girl Algunos de los suministros de Spencer salen de su casillero. Aria la ayuda a volver a poner los suministros, y Spencer le pregunta a Aria si existe la posibilidad de que la familia de Aria pueda adoptarla. Spencer le dice a Aria que está ahogando básicamente la historia rusa de AP, porque ella no ha escrito su ensayo que es debido el lunes. Reality Bites Me Hanna dice que Byron debería estar al menos con alguien que "condiciona profundamente su cabello de vez en cuando". Aria se ofendió. Después de ver a Aria ofendida, Spencer tomó algo de comida de su refrigerador y le dijo: "Aquí, ponga algo en su boca que no sea su pie", básicamente le dice a Hanna que le pida disculpas a Aria. There's No Place Like Homecoming Spencer, Hanna y Emily se acercan a Aria, pensando que se siente malhumorada por la ruptura de sus padres, cuando realmente está triste por Ezra. Mientras Aria duerme, Spencer la despierta y la toca, y luego comienza a convencerla de que vaya a Homecoming con las otras chicas. The Perfect Storm Aria y Spencer practican para los SATs, lo que ocurrirá al día siguiente. Hanna también está allí, pero como ella lo expresa, "Ellos trabajaron, y yo los molesté". Aria pasó las tarjetas mientras Spencer decía las definiciones (sin mirarlas). Además, cuando Hanna dice: "No necesitas saber más palabras que esto, ya eres aterrador para cualquier persona menor de 50 años", y cuando Spencer dice: "¿Soy asustadizo?" Aria sonríe y responde: "Un poco". Más tarde, cuando Spencer se encuentra con Alex en la escuela a la mañana siguiente, Spencer y Alex se están besando, y Aria tira del brazo de Spencer para que dejen de besarse. Keep Your Friends Close Spencer y Aria llegan juntos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mona. Cuando Mona les da la bienvenida a su fiesta de cumpleaños, "Camp Mona", intercambian miradas. Más tarde, cuando Spencer descubre una pista de un texto de -A, Aria dice: "Eres un monstruo y te amo". Después de eso, Spencer le dice a Aria que esta vez ha sacado otra pista sobre "Wright's Playground". Moments Later Cuando Aria revela a sus amigos sobre su relación con Ezra, Spencer se sorprende. Spencer dice que se sorprende de saber que el asunto de Aria había estado sucediendo por un tiempo. Aria dice que "no se metió en su auto anoche, ¿quién crees que soy?" Más adelante, Spencer y Aria caminan en el bosque y hablan del asunto de Aria con Ezra. Spencer comenta sobre la relación de Ezra y Aria diciendo, "Parte de mí piensa que esto es un comportamiento autodestructivo, pero la mayoría de mí sólo piensa que esto es realmente caliente". Están buscando el árbol con la talla "Alison + Ian", pero resulta que todo el árbol ha sido cortado. Salt Meets Wound Spencer se apoya en Aria cuando Alex camina hacia ella en la fiesta sorpresa de Hanna. Ella muestra a Aria el texto que -A la envió. |-|Temporada 2= The First Secret En un flashback, Aria abraza a Spencer cuando llega al Consejo Estudiantil. The Devil You Know Durante el desfile de moda, Aria y Spencer tienen un montón de interacciones amistosas cuando Aria intencionalmente pone mucho acondicionador en el cabello de Spencer, y durante el desfile de moda, Aria le da golpes a Spencer juegan mientras camina por el escenario juntas. Touched by an 'A'-ngel Spencer está preocupada de que Aria se acerque a Jason porque cree que es peligroso, así que Spencer consigue que Ezra trate de hablar con ella y expone el hecho de que ella sabe acerca de su relación con él. Ella espera que Aria esté loca, así que más tarde ella le dice: "¡Eres muy pequeña y te amo!" Como excusa para estar tan nerviosa. UnmAsked Spencer quiere ver más de cerca el libro de invitados en el Lost Woods Resort, y Aria es la única que se da voluntarios para ir con ella a mirarlo, haciendo que Spencer la mire con admiración y diga "Eres pequeña, pero Eres grande ". Spencer también la llama a ella ya Aria, "Team Sparia" en este episodio. |-|Temporada 3= Stolen Kisses Dianne, la madre de Ezra, invita a Aria a asistir a un evento en el museo. Dianne es muy formal. Según Aria, "lleva diamante y Chanel en una mañana de domingo". Aria le pide a Spencer que la ayude, diciendo: "Quiero algo elegante, pero no frumpy." Spencer, ofendida, dobla los brazos. Spencer y Aria ven el maletín de Veronica en la cocina de Spencer, así que Spencer decide abrirlo y buscar en el expediente de Garrett. Una vez que miran a través del archivo, Spencer y Aria encuentran el nombre de Bart Comstock en la lista de testigos de la fiscalía. Aria le pregunta a Spencer si quiere venir con ella para encontrar a ese hombre. Spencer dice que desearía poder hacerlo, pero dijo que conocería a Caleb después de la escuela para abrir el sitio web de Maya. Aria dice que irá sola. Después de abrir el sitio web de Maya, Spencer y Aria hablan por teléfono. Spencer le pregunta si obtuvo información de Bart, y Aria le dice que Bart le dijo que vio a Maya entrar en un coche de policía la noche que murió. The Kahn Game En The Brew, Aria muestra a Spencer una foto del brazo de Maya con el mismo tatuaje de ojo negro que Holden tenía del episodio pasado. Spencer no expresa ninguna preocupación por la foto, ya que comienza a hacer hincapié en perder la fecha límite de admisión temprana a la Universidad de Pensilvania. CeCe entra y le da a Aria su teléfono que dejó en el mostrador. Escucha sobre el asunto de Spencer. CeCe dice que ella sabe acerca de una fiesta de viernes por la noche donde un hombre que toma admisiones UPenn asistirá. Spencer suplica desesperadamente "ojos de cachorro" a CeCe para que ella y Aria se dirijan a la fiesta para que Spencer pueda darle su solicitud a UPenn. CeCe acepta. Más tarde, Aria y Spencer se preparan para la fiesta. Están hablando en la cama. Aria se deleita con Spencer sobre cómo Ezra le dijo a Aria que saliera de su apartamento antes. Spencer propone ropa para vestirse, pidiendo la opinión de Aria. Spencer primero muestra dos trajes, que Aria francamente rechaza. Spencer dice: "Esas son mis blazers de aspecto más colegial." Spencer luego toma un vestido del armario de su madre, al que Aria le pregunta: "¿Es la de tu madre?" Al principio, Spencer dice que no, pero luego admite que es de su madre. Aria salta de la cama y mira el armario de Spencer. Ella escogió algo para que Spencer se pusiera. |-|Temporada 4= Turn of the Shoe Aria se acerca a la casa de Spencer y ve Toby y Spencer (Toby se ve triste). Ella le pregunta a Spencer si están bien, y Spencer dice que está bien. Hablan de la lección de artes marciales de Aria y recogen a Mona de la estación de policía. Cat's Cradle Spencer, Emily y Aria están hablando cuando Emily se va y su madre la toma por el brazo. Aria, curiosa, le pregunta a Spencer si sabe lo que está pasando. Spencer responde que no lo hace. Face Time Spencer se encuentra con Aria en el Brew (con el plan de que Aria y Emily estarán allí más Spencer). Discutieron cómo enfrentar a Melissa. Cuando Emily viene, hablan del mismo tema hasta que Emily dice que tiene que irse. Spencer le pregunta a Aria si ella le ayudará a confrontar a Melissa y encontrar respuestas de ella. Aria dice que se reunirá con ella más tarde. Más tarde, Spencer y Aria espían a Melissa fuera del establo. Spencer está tomando un vídeo con su teléfono, mientras que ambas chicas se mueven a donde Melissa se mueve. Cuando Melissa va a casa de Hector Lime, Spencer y Aria la observan y la espían hasta el final. Entonces, Spencer le ordena a Aria espiar a Héctor mientras Spencer se enfrenta a Melissa. Después de obtener respuestas de Melissa y Hector, Spencer y Aria hablan en la cocina de Spencer. Aria le pregunta sobre las respuestas de Spencer y si cree en Melissa. También le pregunta si cree que Melissa mató al detective Wilden. Spencer no responde. Gamma Zeta Die! Para probar que era el teléfono que Alison había estado llamando el verano que desapareció, ella usa el teléfono para llamar a Aria. Cuando Aria pregunta quién está en la línea, Spencer dice, "No es Tippy el pájaro." Under The Gun Aria y Spencer discuten la pelea de Spencer y Emily en The Brew. Aria le dice a Spencer que ella y Emily necesitan pedir disculpas el uno al otro para conseguir que todas las cabezas estén en -A. Spencer responde: -Sí, capitán. Más tarde, en The Brew, Aria habla con Spencer. Aria se preocupa y dice, "Primero Hanna, y ahora Emily," a la comisaría. Entonces, Spencer dijo: -No lo digas así. Aria dijo: -¿Como qué? Spencer respondió: "Como uno de nosotros es el siguiente." Entonces, cuando comienzan a hablar de Shana, Shana inmediatamente entra y comienza a tocar su violín. Into the Deep En la escuela, Spencer y Aria discuten Mona entre las clases. Saben que Hanna quiere creer que confesó por las razones correctas, pero Spencer sabe que Mona puede fácilmente retorcerse y hacer que parezca que la obligaron a hacerlo. Mona también podría tratar de marcar el asesinato de Wilden sobre las chicas, ya que tiene la foto de ellas manipulando su coche. Aria muestra el regalo de cumpleaños de Spencer Emily - una foto enmarcada de Paige y Emily. Entonces las chicas se cruzan con Jenna y Shana que tienen una conversación silenciada sobre Alison. Jenna dice "saben que estoy escondiendo algo", que ella debería haber dicho a la policía sobre Alison, y también que es "demasiado peligroso no decir nada en este momento". Shana le pide darle un poco más de tiempo para averiguar dónde está "ella". Jenna expresa su ansiedad por perder la vista de nuevo, y Shana dice que ella no dejará su lado hasta que la lleva de vuelta a Filadelfia a la mañana siguiente. En la casa del lago de la tía de Paige, Aria y Spencer están ayudando a Paige a prepararse para la fiesta. Hablan de lo que oyeron hablar Jenna y la posibilidad de que Jenna sepa que Alison está viva. Ellos deciden que tienen que conseguir a Jenna sola para averiguar lo que ella sabe. Spencer dice que Toby le dijo que la cirugía ocular de Jenna tenía una tasa de éxito baja y, por desgracia, Jenna está perdiendo la vista de nuevo. En la fiesta, Spencer advierte a Aria guisando en la esquina y descubre que su actitud se deriva del hecho de que Jake trajo a una rubia pierna a la fiesta. Aria es claramente celoso de la pareja. Spencer dice que la chica está tratando demasiado duro y que Aria debe ir a hablar con Jake, Aria elige no romper el "flirt fest" y aunque ella claramente siente lo contrario, insiste en Spencer que ella no es que en Jake. Spencer y Aria esquina Jenna y Shana y Spencer pregunta acerca de la vista de Jenna. Dice que ve todo lo que necesita ver. En un esfuerzo por tener a Jenna sola, dicen que están sacando una foto de grupo grande afuera. Love ShAck, Baby En la escuela, Aria deja una pluma en el escritorio de Ezra y Spencer le pregunta qué estaba haciendo en el aula de Ezra. Cuando Aria inventó excusas, Spencer le pregunta abiertamente si todavía está enamorada de él. En la cabaña de Ezra, mientras que en la sala de la undry desnudo para conseguir mantas, Aria y Spencer están atrapados allí. Aria mira a través del ojo de la cerradura y ve a una figura encapuchada caminar alrededor. Abrieron una ventana y gritaron en busca de ayuda, y Hanna y Emily las escucharon. Se rompen una ventana para entrar en la cabina ya que la puerta principal estaba cerrada. Abrieron la puerta y dejaron a Spencer y Aria, pero descubrieron que el diario de Ali se había ido. Bite Your Tongue Después de Spencer se da cuenta de que Ezra es Shorts Board, ella está en conflicto sobre si decirle a Aria, ya que sería la tensión de su frienship. Después de que "A" plantea un mensaje en los dientes de Hanna, Aria, disgustada por esto pregunta "¿Quién es este monstruo?" Y Spencer la mira con culpabilidad mientras cree que Ezra es "A". |-|Temporada 5= The Silence of E. Lamb En el cuarto de baño de las niñas con las otras Liars, Aria le pregunta a Spencer si va a ir a Ezra más tarde para ayudarlo a mover su investigación y "cosas de espía", y Spencer le dice "seguro". En el dormitorio de Spencer, Spencer está hojeando el libro de bocetos de Bethany que Aria tomó de Rhonda, y ella le dice a Aria que ella sabe que fue idea suya, pero "no puedes volver a Radley", a la que Aria le dice que tiene que "quizás Rhonda sabe quién visitó Betania y quiénes eran los amigos de Bethany ". Aria continúa diciendo que cuanto más descubre, más cerca están de exponer 'A'. Al encontrar una página arrancada, Spencer le pide que vea el dibujo que Eddie dejó para Ezra, y descubren que el dibujo de la señora DiLaurentis fue lo último que dibujó, y que debió haber dejado a Radley después de dibujar el dibujo. Spencer se pregunta "¿se fue horas después? ¿Semanas? ¿Días? "Y Aria pregunta cómo terminó en la casa de DiLaurentis. Repasando los dibujos anteriores, Spencer comenta que son "tan normales", y es justo lo que dibujarías en una clase de arte. Mientras continúan repasando los dibujos, Aria pregunta cómo Spencer fue hoy, "con Ezra", y como Spencer le dice que estaba bien, Aria le pregunta "¿no dijiste nada, verdad? Acerca de... ", pero Spencer se pregunta por qué ella podría meterla en una conversación," ustedes han hecho suficiente resbalando por su cuenta". Aria y Spencer observan cómo los dibujos de Bethany se vuelven más oscuros en el contenido, y llegando a un dibujo, Aria comenta que parece un Chagall, "volando así", pero Spencer menciona que no está volando y al girar la página verticalmente, dice "Ella está cayendo". Como Spencer le dice a Aria que vea las vides y las barras de las ventanas, Aria concluye: "¿alguien se cayó en Radley?" Y Spencer pregunta, "¿madre de Toby?", Antes de que Aria se pregunte si Bethany lo vio, sólo para Spencer decirla O lo vieron o lo escucharon. Aria se pregunta si Spencer piensa que Bethany era la paciente frágil que estaba en el techo con la madre de Toby esa noche, y Spencer pregunta quién más conocía a Bethany en Radley. Volteando la página, las chicas encuentran una foto de Jessica DiLaurentis con cuernos de demonio, y Spencer dice que la señora DiLaurentis estaba en el tablero, y ella era parte de la cubierta, a la que concluye Aria, "así que Bethany dejó a Radley y se fue Buscando a la señora DiLaurentis ", y Spencer termina su proceso de pensamiento," y encontró a alguien esperando con una pala ". Aria piensa que tal vez esa persona era 'A', y Spencer le dice que tiene que mostrar las fotos a Toby, sólo para que Aria le diga que tome una foto, ella tiene que volver a poner el libro debajo del colchón antes de que Big Rhonda se entere Esta perdido. En su sala de estar, Aria está en su teléfono a Spencer y le dice que ella está caminando por su puerta "ahora mismo", y no, no ha hablado con Hanna. En la cocina de Hastings, Aria está viendo el video de seguridad de Spencer de Alison con Emily, y le pregunta a Spencer dónde va Alison y si ella la vio regresar, pero Spencer le dice que Alison no ha regresado. Citas Galería Sparia-1.jpg PLL105-00061.jpg PLL105-00065.jpg PLL106-01157.jpg PLL106-01188.jpg PLL109-00009.jpg PLL109-00360.jpg PLL109-00977.jpg PLL110-00865.jpg PLL111-1031.jpg PLL112-0947.jpg PPL102-00387.jpg PPL102-00422.jpg Sparia PLL.jpg Sparia laughing .jpg Spencer and Aria.jpg Spencer and Aria 2.jpg Tumblr mn2uvfwauL1qevvmjo1 500.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E03 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 2752.jpg Sparia-4x15.jpg Sparia.jpg Navegación Categoría:Emparejamientos Categoría:Parejas de Amistad